


Reflection

by gr8escap



Series: Bucky's Girl [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Image, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap





	

“What are you doing?” I heard his soft, curious voice before I saw his reflection next to mine in the mirror.

“I’m getting ready, what does it look like?” I asked, frustrated with my reflection as I stood in my bra and panties.

“It looks like you’re practicing your angry face. Are you trying to be menacing?” He put his arms around my ample, naked middle.

“I’m not practicing. I am angry. Look at me Bucky.”

His eyes met mine in the mirror, “I am looking Doll. I like what I see.” He kissed my neck and I responded against my will, melting back against him.

“I’m glad, there’s a lot to look at.” I pouted.

“You’ve been watching too much TV or looking at too many magazines.” He splayed his hand over my midriff, “you’re gorgeous. Wear the red dress.” Bucky murmured against my ear, his metal hand cool on my skin. “With the red strappy heels.”

“Someone thinks I want to go dancing, looking like this.”

“No, not looking like this,” he moved his hands to my hair, sweeping it up off my neck, “maybe a little of this, a little red dress, possibly a touch of red lipstick. Then you’ll feel it, and you’ll see what I see.”

“What do you see Buck?”

“I see a beautiful woman, intelligent and kind, who loves to have a good time and loves me in spite of my darkness. I see a sexy goddess who loves to go dancing and is faltering for just a brief moment, forgetting her beauty and goddess status.

“I think you need your eyes examined, but I like your ability to sling a compliment.” I smiled, turning to him, tucking my arms around his waist. “Bucky, you sure know how to make a girl feel good.”

“I do what I can with materials I have to work with,” he teased, before adding “and I got lucky with you Doll. I don’t have to make anything up. I mean every word.”

I kissed his cheek and stepped past him, into the closet to find my red dress. After I slipped it on, I pinned up my hair and painted my lips a daring, matching shade of red, aware of him watching my every move. “Would you zip me?” I asked his reflection.

“If I can unzip you later.”

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
